Memoires & histoires
by Paastel
Summary: Parce que leur histoire ne peut être si simple à définir. Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
><em>Erza &amp; Jellal ainsi que leur histoire appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, qui depuis le chapitre 263 est largement remonté dans mon estime.<em>

_L'ordre des drabbles est chronologique- rien de précis sur les situations mais je pense que ce n'est pas difficile à deviner ;)_

* * *

><p><span>Drabbles collection (6)<span>

**_#1 Métal_**

Le bruit caractéristique de lames s'entrechoquant résonna dans la forêt, son épée voletait avec une liberté surprenante, souplesse acquise avec le temps. Bientôt son adversaire fût à terre et le silence retomba, se ré-équipant de son armure classique elle soupira, le poids de l'arme dans sa main disparaissant pour céder la place à celui accablant des souvenirs.

**_#2 Donjon_**

La pièce autour de lui était plongé dans un silence d'outre-tombe sans que cela ne le gêne, le bruit occasionné par ses fidèles serviteurs n'atteignait pas la plus haute pièce de la tour, sa tour. S'asseyant dans son trône il se remit à penser au travail inachevé; ces incapables n'étaient donc pas capables de la construire plus vite? Ô combien il avait hâte que tout soit finit pour qu'il puisse enfin revivre son bienfaiteur, lui le grand Zeref qui lui avait montré la voie à suivre.

**_#3 Élégante_**

Dans leur trajet vers Eisenwald elle considéra la nouvelle recrue de Fairy Tail, Lucy était l'opposée d'elle-même, souriante, belle, amicale – puissante d'après les rumeurs de la guilde. La mage céleste attirait les regards de nombreux hommes, de ses cheveux or à son habit ultra cours. Était-ce agréable de se sentir désirée pour une fois?

**_#4 Démon_**

Il était sûr de son objectif, étant après tout l'Élu choisi par Zeref pour créer un monde parfait où il pourrait enfin être libre. Pourtant il avait fallu moins d'une après-midi pour semer la discorde dans son esprit, de toutes les personnes dont il aurait pu croiser le chemin à Era il avait fallu que ce soit elle! Elle qui l'avait trahi et abandonné, elle pour qui il changerait le monde. Elle qui sera à ses côtés jusqu'au paradis ultime.

**_#5 Requiem_**

Respecter l'ordre et la justice était une étiquette par lequel elle vivait, un honneur. Mais au fond d'elle, alors qu'elle remettait les pieds dans _cet endroit_ pour la première fois en sept ans, elle savait que ce n'était que pure hypocrisie, une façade pour tenter de justifier le pire des péchés. Au final, _Ce n'était que justice_ qu'elle revienne là où tout avait commencé.

**_#6 Oubli_**

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait eu une telle expression de dégout sur son visage et surtout pourquoi il avait vu dans ses yeux tant de douleurs et de rage quand il lui avait dit _je t'aime_. Alors qu'il recevait l'ultime attaque du Dragon Slayer et qu'il tombait dans l'inconscience, le dernier mot qui résonna dans son esprit fut son prénom. _Erza_…

* * *

><p><em>#3: c'est effectivement du point de vue d'Erza, elle n'a pas vraiment confiance en elle d'ou le fait qu'elle pense ne pas être attirante. Ce qui est totalement faut aha. <em>

_#6: référence du moment où il la pousse dans le lacrima en fusion. Magnifique moment de sadisme. exquis (suis je la seule à adorer ce moment?)_

_La personnalité (brainwashed) de Jellal sous l'influence d' Ultear est assez sympa à écrire._

**À suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:_ Tout appartient à Hiro Mashima qui devrait garder à l'esprit que Jellal & Erza sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Nul autre. _

* * *

><p><span>Drabble collection (6)<span>

**_#1 Horizon_**

Elle s'étonna de trouver l'immensité en face d'elle plus grande. L'océan ne pouvait pas s'accroitre comme ça n'est-ce pas? Alors que le vent faisait danser ses cheveux, un sourire vint gracier ses lèvres, c'est ce qu'on devait appeler la paix intérieur.

**_#2 Tiédeur_**

Il savait qu'il était en quelques sorte mort, pas totalement car le processus de fusion avec l'éthernano ne se compare pas vraiment à un état létal. Mais étrangement il ne pouvait ressentir aucune amertume relative à son état actuel, il baignait dans une chaleur léthargique avec le prénom de celle pour qui il avait offert sa vie se répétant inlassablement dans son esprit. Un leitmotiv apaisant.

**_#3 Commencement_**

Lucy était devenue pour elle une véritable amie et ce fut la raison pour laquelle elle n'hésita pas à lui faire part de son hypothèse concernant son miraculeux sauvetage. Ce fut donc sans surprise remarqua-t-elle que la jeune mage stellaire fut la première à remarquer son changement d'attitude. Après tout elle avait perdu assez d'années à refuser de se glisser dans l'ambiance anormale de Fairy Tail.

**_#4 Égarement_**

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, la première sensation qu'il éprouva fut le froid. Non pas que la température fut basse, mais un froid intérieur, angoissant, vide. Il était terrorisé. Sa mémoire était une toile noire, un néant effrayant, pourtant sur cette même toile il pouvait distinguer un éclat d'un rouge vif et cette couleur carmin apporta à son cœur une douceur inexplicable.

**_#5 Tentation_**

Le revoir dans cet endroit était la chose la plus inattendue de son existence. Comment avait-il survécu, pourquoi, perte de mémoire, trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit et elle était déchirée entre céder à la colère ou céder à un sentiment qui la terrorisait plus que la magie qu'ils étaient censés affronter.

**_#6 Promesse_**

En moins de douze heures il avait vécu suffisamment pour donner un aperçu à sa mémoire vierge de ce qu'avait été sa vie avant. Alors qu'il était emmené au loin il fit la promesse solennelle de se souvenir de tout, qu'importe la souffrance qu'il éprouvera. Car il voulait plus que tout éluder le mystère qui l'entourait, elle. Il chérira chaque parcelle de vie vécu avec elle jusqu'à son dernier souffle, soit il entre les sinistres murs où il fut amené.

* * *

><p><em>#6 Si toi aussi tu trouve ça suspicieux que l'armée du Conseil soit arrivée si vite, tape dans tes mains.<em>

** À suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

****_Désolé de l'attente. Et le pire c'est que j'avais écrit un recueil de 30 Drabbles cet été que j'ai oublié en revenant au Canada ¬¬ _

_Disclaimer: Jellal & Erza appartiennent tout deux à Hiro Mashima qui leur fait faire des choses peu catholiques à la piscine nufufu._

* * *

><p><strong>Drabbles collection (6)<strong>

_#1 Absolution_

La lumière ne filtrait que peu à travers les barreaux qui constituaient son univers. Son monde n'était dépeint que d'un gris terne, miroir de sa mémoire. Le temps passe lentement lorsque l'on est assis dans une cellule mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'effrayait. Il avait beau se concentrer de toutes ses forces les souvenirs ne semblaient pas vouloir revenir, il savait qu'il était censé mériter sa condition mais une partie de lui voulait réellement savoir l'ampleur de ses actions passées. La preuve finale pour qu'il puisse définitivement accepter son incarcération.

_#2 Paradoxe_

Erza ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en voyant Mystogan debout sur sa monture, majestueux dans son maintien. Différent, mais si semblable.

_#3 Lien_

Qu'importe les ricanements de ses geôliers, qu'importe la douleur physique qu'il éprouvait, la seule chose qu'il percevait était la flamme écarlate qui vacillait. Jellal y versa son âme et son cœur adressant une prière. « Erza…ne perds pas ».

_#4 Chemin_

Certaines personnes disent que la vie est un long chemin qu'il suffit d'emprunter en faisant attention de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Pourtant Erza avait l'impression que la sienne n'était qu'un labyrinthe, une succession de cul-de-sac et fausses pistes. À chaque angle un obstacle plus redoutable que le précédent attendait et elle avait bien peur pour la première fois, en voyant l'énorme dragon s'élevait, que celui-ci ne soit trop puissant.

_#5 Sentence_

Maintenant que les principaux membres de Fairy Tail avaient disparu (Jellal ne s'autorisa pas à imaginer pire), il le savait la clémence dont on lui avait fait preuve n'allait pas durer. Il s'y était résolu. Après que sa mémoire lui soit revenu il ne pouvait se résoudre à trouver une seule misérable petite excuse à ses actions et pire que ça il avait fait pleurer la seule personne qui comptait dans son univers et le souvenir de ses larmes hantait chaque minutes de ses longues nuits. La mort l'attendait et il l'accueillerait avec acceptation.

_#6 Aube_

C'était comme se réveiller d'une sieste revigorante dans l'après-midi. Ses muscles étaient ankylosés mais les blessures des précédentes batailles n'étaient plus aussi lancinantes. C'était comme se réveiller d'un rêve. Voir ces visages familiers travaillés par le passage du temps.

C'était presque trop à assimiler comme informations, pareillement à une enfant qui ne voudrait pas affronter une nouvelle journée et voudrait se réfugier dans la torpeur de son sommeil Erza ne souhaitait pas affronter ce nouveau monde étranger.

Mais elle n'était pas une petite fille, elle était Erza Titania et la reine des Fées ne se dérobe pas à un nouveau challenge.

* * *

><p><em>Yop, Jerza est pratiquement canon désormais! Hourray!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Oopsie ça fait un bail non ? J'uploade entre ma thèse et ma bière donc gare aux fautes rebelles ! _

Disclaimer: Blablabla tout est à Mashima-kun.

* * *

><p>Drabbles collection (6)<p>

_**#1 Prologue.**_

Recommencer une nouvelle vie aux côté de la personne qui la lui, en premier lieu, avait si injustement brisée était pour le moins déconcertant pour toute personne venant à être au courant de ces événements. Lui-même avait eu du mal à accepter cette main tendue, il y avait eu des cris, des larmes et enfin un silence tacite, preuve d'un accord mutuel. Leurs deux âmes étaient teintées de sang mais ils finiraient par avancer vers le futur. Pour eux, pour elle peut importe où elle se trouvait pour le moment, il la rendrait fière de lui.

_**#2 Transition.**_

Il y a différentes manières de se réveiller, il y a le réveil lascif baigné par les rayons du soleil et les narines chatoyées par l'odeur de viennoiseries, il y a le réveil douloureux où les courbatures de la missions de la veille vous attaquent sournoisement, il y a le réveil en sursaut, tremblant encore du cauchemar précédent, à l'instar de ses nuits suivant son arrivée à la guilde. Puis il y avait ce réveil particulier sur cette île entouré de nakamas 7 ans plus vieux qu'elle. Peut-être aurait-elle préféré se réveiller d'un cauchemar.

_**#3 Battement.**_

Il allait la revoir. La revoir. Elle, elle qui hantait ses pensées, elle pour qui son cœur battait. Dire qu'il était nerveux serait un euphémisme, même si il maintenait une façade composée et calme, ses pensées tourbillonnaient en un amas chaotique de peur, de culpabilité, doute et sincère impatience. Que dirait elle, pensa-t'il en la voyant avancer. Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air il retira son capuchon. _Ba-bump ba-bump…_

_**#4 Acceptation.**_

Même si ses lèvres n'avaient qu'effleurer les siennes, et que le mensonge avait fait s'arrêter son cœur un quart de seconde, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Pouvoir un jour contempler sa rédemption était un soulagement plus que suffisant et elle ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ce qui avait transpiré entre eux allongés l'un sur l'autre. Elle l'avait pardonné depuis longtemps et à présent elle ne voulait plus qu'avancer vers ce futur prometteur.

_**#5 Diversion**_

Il était persuadé qu'il allait à sa mort certaine, concourir dans les Grands Jeux, la compétition que le monde magique entier regardait, protégé seulement pas les bouts de tissus de son alias d'Édolas. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Jellal se serait avoué que sa rencontre avec la rousse l'avait largement influencé sur sa décision, toutefois il préférait se dire que c'était simplement par intérêt professionnel. Même si l'uniforme de la mage s'avérait être une certaine diversion.

_**#6 Proximité**_

Ce n'était pas comme dans les nouvelles que Lévy lui prêtait, ce n'était pas dans la torpeur tamisée d'une chambre, ni dans le sucre de pétales de roses, encore moins dans le crépuscule d'une ruelle. Cela avait été en plein jour (artificiel) au beau milieu d'un parc aquatique entouré par des centaines de personnes. Décidément tous aspects de leur relation ne seraient jamais très orthodoxes. Pourtant là où ses mains avaient atterris elle percevait encore de la chaleur et un fin rougissement vint gracier ses joues.

* * *

><p><strong>#1: <strong>Je pense honnêtement que Jellal n'as pas suivi docilement _(cette fois-ci)_ Ultear à son évasion. J'aurais ceci dit vraiment aimé une _backstory_ sur Crime Sorcière :(

**#4:** Je m'en fiche que l'anime ne les montre pas vraiment s'embrasser, _they did it_! L'anime a toujours pris des initiatives farfelues à contre-sens (à l'instar de ce gros litige où Roi Faust serait l'alias de Makarov... je veux dire Jellal ne peut **pas** être son fils, ça voudrait dire qu'il serait le demi frère de Ivan, et l'oncle de Laxus qui pour le rappeler était plus jeune que lui à la base. _Duh_-) Donc point final. _Ahem_

**#6:** Oui Erza nous le savons que tu as aimé Ryuuzetsu Land._ fufufu_ (nous aussi t'inquiète)


End file.
